Griffonsword Adventure Company
Meregan Kierlic, leader of the Gryphonsword Company, would sell his own mother into slavery, if he could make a few denars on the deal. – Empire Legionnaires The Griffonsword Adventure Company, led by Meregan Kierlic, is unique among many adventure companies in that it includes women as well as men. Meregan is infamous for his total greed, his overconfidence, and the attractiveness of the women in his company. He is dubbed the Playboy of Pendor, and is extremely charismatic. Lords that know him tend to lock up their wives and daughters when he is around. However, he and his company have a well-deserved reputation for getting the job done, though at a high price. Employing him is a calcuated risk, however, as he will no doubt turn on you if you can not pay his fee. He is equipped with an Azure armor set, rides a Griffon Warhorse, and uses rune weapons, such as a Strange Rune Bow and a Strange Rune Sword. The former is complemented with D'Shar Arrows, the latter with a Griffonsword shield. In addition to spawning independently in Pendor and acting freely, he can also be hired as a Mercenary Company by Koningur Valdis and King Ulric. Meregan Kierlic understands maintaining mercernaries, war, and gold. He sees this as the cycle of life. Having a great mercenary force plus plenty of conflict equals gold, and gold helps attract all sorts of women to his bed chamber. He freely utilises women in battle, as he has seen their potential throughout his years to serve as fearsome warriors and why not profit from that. Meregan Kierlic has one motto - Everyone fights, nobody quits. If you don´t do your job, I´ll kill you myself. Meregan Kierlic: ''I am an easy man to understand. My code is straightforward and my troop and I live by it. When I take a contract to escort a lord’s wife or guard a caravan, the caravan arrives intact and on time. The noble ladies are shown great courtesy and guarded more assiduously than they’d prefer, much to their dismay, if you take my meaning! We are very discreet, and are given confidential jobs, such as retrieving runaway wives or delivering letters which must not fall into the wrong hands. Never a word leaks out, when I handle the job.'' Player: “''Would you please expound upon that, sir?” '''Meregan Kierlic: 'I have excellent female fighters in my company, so I detail them as guards for the ladies I escort. They are well-mannered and the ladies enjoy their conversation; in fact, I actually have recruits from among the nobility lord’s daughters who wished for the freedom enjoyed by the women of my troop. My lasses can hold their own in a battle or a tavern brawl, as their would-be seducers have found. Do not think our company in any way hampers our efficiency. My troops are fighters, one and all, and our reputation for relentless defense of our charges and skill in battle precedes us. We are rarely challenged by bandits or other riffraff. When a king hires Gryphonsword Company, he gets a lot more than he pays for! He can be captured and freed for a Qualis Gem or 100,000 denars. The Griffonsword Adventure Company generally numbers 150-200 men and women, and consists of the following: * 40-80 Ravenstern Rogue Knights * 25-55 Adventurers * 10-40 Maiden Nobles * 6-12 Heroine Adventurers * 18-48 Maiden Adventurers Spawns near Shapeshte. Note: Since 3.9.0: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * His armor set was changed from Plate armor to Azure Armor set. * His strength was raised from 39 to 57. * His company was changed to become more female-oriented, as he prefers women over men and treats them better; this forced a change in numbers (overall becoming stronger) ** Ravenstern Rogue Knights numbers lowered to 30-70 ** Adventurers numbers lowered to 10-20 ** Maiden Nobles numbers raised to 20-50 ** Heroine Adventurers numbers raised to 10-20 ** Maiden Adventurers numbers heavily raised to 100-220 Category:Unique Spawns Category:Adventurer Companies